Chaotix
The Chaotix, also referred to as Team Chaotix and the Chaotix Detective Agency, are a trio of detectives consisting of Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee. Originally formed to combat Dr. Eggman's uprising on Isolated Island, the Chaotix was eventually reformed into the Chaotix Detective Agency. Though not as involved in the ongoing world-spanning conflicts as the Freedom Fighters are, the Chaotix are nonetheless a competent trio when the need arises, and are always ready to lend a hand in the face of danger. History Knuckles' Chaotix Vector, Espio and Charmy were captured by Dr. Eggman, planning to use the island's energy source to build the Newtronic High Zone, and were put in the Combi Catcher, one of the amusement park's attractions. As Knuckles arrived, he managed to fend off Eggman trying to kidnap Espio, and then went on to free the others as well. Knuckles, Mighty and the Chaotix teamed up to stop the Doctor's evil plan and surprisingly also got support from two of Eggman's robots, Heavy and Bomb. After defeating Eggman in the park's five main attractions, Metal Sonic merged with the Stage Select machine and used its deadly traps to stop the Chaotix. After destroying the machine, Metal Sonic fled back to his creator who used a Giant Ring to escape, but not before sending a giant, red monstrous robot to eliminate the Chaotix. With nothing left but the core of the Newtronic High Zone, the Chaotix managed to defeat the robot and free Carnival Island from Dr. Eggman's schemes once and for all. Sonic Heroes They now run a private detective agency, and never turn down any work that pays. They end up being hired by a mysterious client involving getting rid of Dr. Eggman. However, their job is eventually revealed to be to release Eggman, and to stop Metal Sonic, who had earlier mutinied against his master. Besides fighting against "Eggman" (actually Metal Sonic in disguise), Chaotix also had run-in with Team Dark and Team Rose, the former due to their mistaking them for Eggman's henchmen (to Team Dark's disgust) and the latter due to miscommunication that led Team Rose to believe they were responsible for abducting Chocola (Cheese's twin sibling) as they thought Cheese was one of the Chao Eggman abducted. Shadow the Hedgehog When the Black Arms descended upon Earth, the Chaotix worked with most of their friends and G.U.N.'s forces to repel the invasion of the planet. After finding top secret military information disks, the Chaotix eventually boarded the Space Colony ARK, where they raced to hack the data disks. After finally getting inside, Charmy activated a film showing a sane Gerald Robotnik, who told Shadow that he was the only one who could save the planet from the Black Arms and how to do it, giving Shadow the inspiration he needed to overcome Black Doom. Honey Hive Heist Sonic Rivals 2 The Chaotix were hired to investigate recent Chao disappearances. Suspecting Silver the Hedgehog as the culprit, Vector sent Espio to investigate him. However, Espio befriended the hedgehog and learned his true intentions for hiding the Chao was to protect them from Dr. Eggman Nega. When finding out that Espio had failed his mission, Vector was furious as he already spent their client's money on rent payments. Sonic Colors Sometime later, the Chaotix were tasked to investigate Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park and find Dr. Eggman. Arriving there, the group split up to scout Planet Wisp for clues. However, Charmy got distracted by the attractions while Espio utilized the local hazards to train. As both of them ran into Sonic and Tails, Vector awaited their reports before meeting Sonic as well. Fearing Sonic's involvement would cost the Chaotix their reward, Vector initially told Sonic to leave, but allowed his help once Charmy provided a clue. When their search yielded no result though, Espio reunited with his team too. Seemingly giving up on their objective, Vector looked for other jobs for the Chaotix, even offering Sonic to join their agency. Sonic Generations Sometime later, the Chaotix helped prepare a surprise birthday party for Sonic. As the party began, the Time Eater suddenly appeared and created Time Holes which transported Espio to Seaside Hill, Vector to Rooftop Run and Charmy to Planet Wisp, turning them into statues in the White Space. Eventually, the detectives were restored to normal by Sonic and his younger self, and they soon appeared to cheer on both Sonics as they confronted the Time Eater, controlled by Dr. Eggman. Upon the Time Eater's defeat, the Chaotix were transported back to the present where they resumed the celebration and later waved goodbye to Classic Sonic and Classic Tails as they returned to their own time. Worlds Collide After the world had once again been reset by Dr. Eggman's second Genesis Wave, the Chaotix aided Sonic in searching for Tails, Amy and Knuckles, who had all recently vanished, when they where apprehended by Copy Robot and captured to be turned into Roboticized Masters by Dr. Eggman and his new partner Dr. Wily. Now under the control of the two doctors as the Roboticized Masters Vector Man, Espio Man and Charmy Man, the trio were sent to destroy Sonic and Tails, along with their new friends Mega Man and Proto Man in the Skull Egg Zone. However, the combined efforts of Sonic, Mega Man, and Tails found the trio restored to normal, and in gratitude they set out to assist Proto Man in his efforts to save Dr. Light. Once the rest of Sonic's friends had been saved, the Chaotix took part in the final battle against the horde of time-cloned Robot Masters below the Wily Egg. The battle raged on until the launch of the Super Genesis Wave, which restored the Chaotix's world into a unstable state after Super Sonic's attempt to reverse the wave was met with interference by Eggman. Shattered World Crisis Act One After the beginning of the Shattered World Crisis, the trio were hired by Princess Sally to search for the Chaos Emeralds, which where vital in restoring the world to normal. Their assignment took them to the Pumpkin Hill Zone, where they aided Knuckles in fighting off a force of Dark Gaia Creatures. Afterwards, Knuckles agreed to aid the them in search for an Emerald that was in the area. Unfortunately, they soon ran afoul of mercenaries hired by Dr. Eggman for the same mission: the Hooligans. After a brief battle that ended when both sides realized that neither had the Chaos Emerald both had detected in the area, the Chaotix and Knuckles entered Aquatic Mine Zone, where they found the gemstone and Light Gaia. Another encounter with the Hooligans and the monstrous Dark Gaia Titan nearly resulted in catastrophe, but the Chaotix succeeded in reclaiming the Emerald and fooling their competition. At Knuckles' suggestion, they gave him the Chaos Emerald for safe-keeping and continued on their mission. The Chaotix later sent Espio the Chameleon to Casino Park to investigate the Chaos Emerald Championship, and he arranged for Knuckles to be added to the roster for the tournament. Espio eventually lost to Bean, much to the chagrin of his fellow detectives. Act Two The Chaotix were later contacted by Sonic and Sally to discuss a plan to stage a worldwide assault on the Eggman Empire, to which the former agreed to participate in. They soon watched the world being returned to normal by Light Gaia. Case of the Pirate Princess Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Mobians